High School Life
by JessicaTheClosetRomantic
Summary: Kate Beckett and her friends are entering their first year of high school. Will they be able to handle all the ups and downs, twists and turns, drama, mean girls, relationships, rumors, parties, & peer pressure? There's also a new guy in the school, and on the first day Kate's already fallen for him. What will happen when the Castle characters navigate the life of high school?
1. First Day of High School

Author's Note: Hello fellow Castle fans! I used to write for Castle all the time, but I deleted all of my stories for a fresh start. I felt like I wanted to write better stories. This story is about the Castle characters in high school. I've written a couple stories of them in high school before, but I'm gonna try it again. School starts again on September 2nd for me, so when school starts I'll try my best to write and publish chapters/stories, but I don't know how successful I'll be at it. I'll need all the support I can get. So, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think at the end of each chapter. This story will be a long, on-going story, so there will be a lot of chapters. Ideas are always welcome. I may or not use them. I usually like to give credit to people's ideas I use, so I will try my best unless I forget. I also like to give shout-outs to people every once in a while, so review or private message me, if you ever want a shout-out. Martha, Jim and Johanna Beckett, Kate, Rick, Lanie, Javier, Kevin, Jenny, Maddie, Meredith, Josh, Tom Demming, and Roy Montgomery will be characters in this story. This story will be set in 2014. This is going to have the same title as one of my stories I deleted, because I can't come up for a better name for it. Thanks for reading! – Jessica

High School Life

"Kate! It's time to wake up for school!"Johanna Beckett yells up the stairs at precisely 6am.

It was Kate Beckett's first day of high school.

Johanna Beckett goes up and knocks on her daughter's bedroom door when she doesn't answer.

"Katie! You don't want to be late for your first day of high school. Get your butt out of bed!"

Soon enough, the disheveled version of Kate Beckett is standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"I'm up."Kate says unhappily while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Good. I already made breakfast. Come down and eat with your father and me."Johanna says before disappearing down the stairs.

"Ughhh… School sucks."Kate says before following her mom down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Katie-bug."Jim Beckett greets his daughter as she walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dad."Kate says giving him a good morning hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Are you excited for your first day of high school?"Jim asks as he drinks his coffee.

"I guess."Kate says and thanks her mom as she sets a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast in front of her.

"Can I have some coffee, please?"Kate asks and her mom gives her a disapproving look.

"No. But, you can have a glass of milk, orange juice, or water."

Kate scoffs and crosses her arms.

"Why can't I have coffee?"

"Because, it's not good for you. Now, stop pouting and eat your breakfast."

"I'm not pouting."Kate says in defense before eating her breakfast.

"Fine. I'll have a glass of orange juice please."

"That's better."Johanna says smiling at her daughter as she sets a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"I remember high school."Johanna says as she sits down next to Kate at the kitchen table.

"Are you looking forward to meeting some cute boys?"Johanna asks and Jim groans in disgust.

"My daughter will not be dating any boys anytime soon. I'll bring out my shotgun."Jim says jokingly and Johanna and Kate laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that, Jim."Johanna says.

Kate finishes her breakfast and throws her dirty dishes in the sink.

"I'll be upstairs getting ready."Kate says and her parents nod getting into a conversation of their own.

Kate goes into her bathroom connected to her bedroom and looks in the mirror.

"Ewww… I got eggs stuck in my teeth."Kate says before brushing her teeth.

Kate checks in the mirror for any remains of her breakfast before rubbing in some acne cream.

She then brushes her hair, and puts it up in a ponytail.

She applies a little bit of make-up. She likes to have more of a natural look.

Kate then takes off her red silky pajamas (which she loves because they're so soft).

She looks in her closet and picks out a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank-top, and a pair of ruby red flats before getting dressed.

Kate makes sure she's all ready before grabbing her school bag and purse and going downstairs.

"All ready for school, honey?"Johanna asks as Kate walks to the front door.

"Yep. Let's go."Kate says and she and Johanna get in the car.

"I'm a little nervous."Kate admits to her mom as they are almost to the high school.

"What are you nervous about?"

"There are tougher classes. I have to watch my grades more often."

"Honey. You know what I say. Just try your best, and you'll make it."Johanna says smiling at her daughter before pulling to a stop in front of the high school.

"Alright, honey. Have a great first day of high school. Have fun! Say hi to all of your friends for me. Love you."

"Okay, mom. Love you too."Kate says hugging her mom goodbye before getting out of the car and walking into the school.

Kate immediately spots all of her friends, and walks over to where they're standing.

"Hey guys!"Kate says and they all hug and say hi to each other.

They all go to their lockers to prepare for their first couple of classes.

Kate closes her locker and turns around too fast; knocking over somebody.

Kate and the guy fall to the ground, and Kate helps him put his stuff back in his bag.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't..."Kate says before looking up at the guy she bumped.

"Wow. What a hunk."Kate thinks to herself and blushes.

"That's okay. Don't worry about it."He says smiling at her.

"Wow. He has a hunky voice, too."Kate also thinks to herself before he stands up and then helps her up.

Kate feels giddy inside when she feels her hand in his.

"Such nice, soft, warm hands..."Kate daydreams.

"Uhhh... I'm Rick."Rick says shaking her hand.

Kate snaps out of her daydream.

"Nice to meet you Rick. I'm Kate."

"What grade are you in, Kate?'"

"I'm in 9th. You?"

"Me too. What's your first class today?"Rick asks and Kate quickly takes out her schedule and looks at it.

"Advanced Academic English I."Kate says and Rick smiles at her.

"Me too. We should walk to class together."

"Okay. Let me check with my friends first."Kate says and she turns around and sees Lanie giving her a look.

"Girl. We're going to be talking about this hunk at some point today."Lanie says smirking and waving at Rick before Kate nods and waves goodbye to the rest of her friends before walking with Rick to their class.

"So, how old are you?"Rick asks.

"I thought men weren't supposed to ask women how old they were."Kate says fake glaring at Rick.

"I'm guessing you're faking that glare."

"You are correct."

They both giggle.

"That's not the only thing I fake."Kate says innocently at Rick.

"Wh..What?"Rick stutters.

"I wasn't talking about that. Geeze. I'm only 14."

"So, you're 14. I'm 16. I got held back in 6th grade for bad grades."

"Do you have your license?"

"Not yet. I have my permit though. I just turned 16 on August 25."

"Well, happy belated birthday."Kate giggles and Rick smiles at her.

"My birthday is in a week."

"September 9."

"Yep. I'll be 15."Kate says.

"Are you having a party?"

"Probably a small get-together with my friends that weekend."

Just then, the bell rings.

Kate and Rick walk into Advanced Academic English I, and find seats in the back next to each other.

Kate spots Kevin and Jenny walking in. They sit down in the front.

Just then, the bell rings again.

The teacher, Mrs. Dorsley walks in and closes the door.

"Good morning and welcome to high school everyone. I'm Mrs. Dorsley. I'll be your Advanced Academic English I teacher this year. I'm going to take attendance real quick, and then we'll get started on talking about the year.

"Becca Anderson, Becky Anderson, Amanda Ansley, Tommy Austin, Kenzee Axtler, Katherine Beckett, Benji Byatt, William Byatt, Jack Cashten, Sophia Cashten, Chloe Conley, Cody Conley, Braelynn Deanslo, Roger Drakston, Cooper Easton, Sophia Easton, Maverick Fenderline, Oliver Ferikson, Emily Gine, Anthony Gotchwin, Mandy Haylor, Xavier Joffrey, Bently Keirst, Kristi Konner, Cierra Linny, Jacob Leslewoh, Madison Muston, Jennifer O'Malley, Tim Prist, Rick Rodgers, Mackenzie Rollins, Nick Rollins, Jacob Sandler, Jake Sandiago, Margaret Therton, Maria Vielanoma, Sandra Vielanoma, Peter Watkins."

"Wow! Big class this period. Good thing there's big classrooms in this school."Mrs. Dorsley says before telling everyone what they were going to be learning this year.

After their first class ended, Rick walked Kate to her next one.

"This is my first year in this school district, so I don't know anyone."Rick says to Kate.

"Don't worry. You can sit with me and my friends at lunch. I'll start introducing you to people."

"I moved here in July from Los Angeles."

"Wow. That's totally different than here in New York."

"Yeah. But, I think I'm already starting to like New York better."Rick says smiling at Kate and she smiles back.

"So, what's your next class?"Kate asks Rick as they near her next class.

"I have Wood I."

"Easy A?"

"No. Just something I'd like to try. I've never really built anything before. I've never had a father figure in my life, so I never had anyone to teach me how to build things."

Kate was surprised to hear how fast Rick was opening up to her.

"I'm sorry. You could always come over and hang-out with my dad down the line when we get to know each other a little better. I'm an only child, and my dad has always wanted somebody to teach those things to. He tried to teach me those things, but they're very boring to me so he gave up."

"Yeah. That sounds fun."

"Alright, here's your next class."Rick says as they stopped in front of Art I.

"The next period we have together today is lunch, so I'll see you then."Kate says before walking into her class.

"This is going to be a great year."Rick whispers to himself before walking to Wood I.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be them all together at lunch. Some of the character's backgrounds will be told in the next chapter. If you ever have any ideas, be sure to review them to me. Also, any questions you need asked about the story, review or private message me. I'll be happy to answer. Thanks for reading! - Jessica


	2. Rick Meets The Gang

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! My internet/tv wasn't working for a couple weeks, but I finally have all that fixed, so I will be posting again. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and read my story so far. It means a lot to me that people are giving this story a chance. I just remembered that I got Jenny's last name wrong in the first chapter. I'm not gonna change it; just pretend that it's not there. I feel like it's too much of a hassle to switch out fixed chapters, so I'm not gonna do it. Also a reviewer reminded me that Rick's birthday is April 1st. I totally forgot about that. I had a lot of other stuff on my mind when I was writing the chapter, that I totally forgot when his birthday is. Same with Kate's. Their birthdays will stay the same as to not confuse everybody. Anyway, here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Reviews give me encouragement to write and update faster. Ideas, questions, and criticism is always welcome. I always accept it. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. It really means a lot to me. Now; on with the story. – Jessica

Chapter 2

Soon enough, it was time for lunch. Rick headed to the lunchroom and waited until he spotted Kate.

No more than a couple minutes later, he sees Kate walking his way with a guy he didn't recognize next to her.

"Hey Rick!"Kate greets him as she offers him a big smile.

"Hey Kate. Who is this?"Rick asks looking at the guy standing quietly next to her.

"This is Tom Demming. My boyfriend."Kate says and Rick's heart stops.

She didn't mention she had a boyfriend. Or did she? Maybe she told him while he was distracted by her good looks.

"Hi Tom. Nice to meet you."Rick says faking a smile as he shakes Tom's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. Kate was telling me you're new to this school district."

"Yeah. I moved here in July. I used to live in Los Angeles."

"Cool."

Awkward silence.

Rick still couldn't believe Kate had a boyfriend. I mean she was stunning, but the way she was flirting with him earlier made it seem like she was single.

"Come inside and meet my friends, Rick. They're all dying to meet you. Especially Lanie, Maddie, and Meredith."Kate says and he nods before following Kate and Tom inside the lunchroom.

They walk over to an empty table in the far left corner of the room.

"They're not here yet. This is where we always sit."Kate says and Rick nods.

A couple minutes later of awkward silence, all of Kate's friend walk over to the table.

They all slid onto the benches.

"Hey guys. This is Rick Rodgers. He's new to the school district. He moved here in July from Los Angeles. He's 16."Kate says introducing Rick to all of them.

"You used to live in LA? That's so cool! What was it like there? Why did you move here?"Maddie immediately asks in a rush.

"It was fun. A lot of paparazzi and celebrities running around though. It could get annoying at times. I moved here because my mom got a new job here."

"I wish I lived in LA. It looks so warm and cozy there. Not to mention Leonardo DiCaprio lives there. Oh my gosh, I'd love to meet him!"Maddie rambles on before Lanie interrupts.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"Lanie asks.

"No, I do not. Broke up with my ex right before I moved here. She wasn't fond of the long distance thing."

"You poor baby. I could keep you company."Meredith says and everyone rolls their eyes.

"Meredith, you need to quit trying to hook up with every guy you see."Kate says and Meredith scoffs at her.

"That's easy for you to say, Kate. You have a boyfriend."Meredith comments back with a frown on her face and her arms crossed.

"So, how long have you and Tom been dating for?"Rick asks.

"Since the beginning of 8th grade."Tom says and Kate smiles at him.

"It's almost our one year anniversary of being together."Kate says all happily and Rick restrains from rolling his eyes.

"What does your mom do for a living, Rick?"Maddie asks.

"She's now a broadway performer. She's done some movies and TV shows. She wanted to try something new for a change."Rick says nonchalantly.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool! So your mom's like famous?"Maddie asks excitedly.

"Kind of. She's not well known though."Rick comments and Maddie's shoulders slump in disappointment.

"So, why don't I introduce everyone to you Rick?"Kate asks and Rick nods happily.

"I'd loved to meet everybody."

"That is Javier. We've been good friends since elementary school when he moved here from the city. He and Lanie are dating."Kate says pointing to Javi at the far end of the table on the left side.

Javier makes a tough guy face and Rick laughs.

"That is Lanie. We've been bff's since we were in pre-school."Kate says and Lanie smiles at her before waving at Rick.

"This is Maddie. We've been besties since 6th grade when she moved here from Boston."Kate says giving Maddie (who was sitting on her left side) a side hug.

"This is Kevin. We've been good friends since he transferred to this school district in elementary school. He and Jenny are dating."Kate says pointing to a shy Kevin Ryan at the far right of the table, sitting across from Javier.

"This is Jenny. We've been good friends since she started dating Kevin in 6th grade."Kate says and Jenny gives him a friendly smile.

"This is Meredith. She's 16 too. She got held back in 1st grade. We became friends last year when she moved here from Philadelphia."Kate says looking at Meredith who was sitting next to Rick.

"Then, this is Tom. My boyfriend. He started hanging out with us when we started dating. "Kate says smiling at her boyfriend who was sitting next to her.

"I moved here from Colorado in 5th grade. I didn't meet Kate till we had a class together in 8th grade."Tom says wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"Alright. Now that I've introduced you to everyone, why don't we all go get something to eat? I'm starving."Kate says and they all nod and stand up in agreement.

5 minutes later everyone comes back to the table with their lunches.

Kevin and Jenny with a pbj since they were vegetarian.

Meredith and Maddie with a salad since they always tried to remain as skinny and healthy as possible.

Javier, Lanie, Tom, Kate, and Rick all with a couple pieces of pizza.

"So, how is everyone's first day so far?"Kate asks as they are all eating their lunches and she gets a "good" from everyone at the table.

"Does anybody have 5th period child development? My parents signed me up for that stupid class without telling me."Javier asks.

"I do. I love kids. It's going to be so fun."Maddie says cheerfully and Javier rolls his eyes.

"I have biology that period. Then, algebra II and creative writing."Kate comments and Rick takes out his schedule and looks at it.

"Me too."Rick says excitedly and Kate smiles at him.

"Babe, I have History II for 5th period. We have hardly any classes together this semester."Tom says disappointedly to Kate.

"What classes do we even have this semester?"Kate asks and Tom hands her his schedule.

"We only have 3 periods/classes together this semester. Art I, Lunch, and creative writing."Kate says and frowning.

"We can see if we can get the school to change our schedules."Kate suggests to Tom.

"No. It's fine. We'll just have to spend more time together outside of school."Tom says and Kate smiles at him.

"So, what electives has everyone signed up for this semester?"Maddie asks.

"Wood I."Rick, Javier, and Kevin all say together.

"Art I."Kate, Lanie, Jenny, and Meredith all say.

"I just left that period open. Between football and wrestling, I need some time to do my homework."Tom says.

"When can you sign up for sports?"Rick asks.

"You can still sign up for anything right now."Kate says.

"Kate signed up for volleyball and drama this year."Tom comments and Kate looks at him annoyingly.

"Tom, I am perfectly capable of telling everyone about my life."Kate says and Tom shrugs her comment off.

Everyone finished their lunches right before the bell rang.

They all dashed off to their next class.

AN: Alright, so Rick met the gang. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. If anyone ever has any ideas for this story, throw them my way. Thanks for reading! - Jessica


	3. The Evil Madison Muston

Chapter 3

After lunch, Kate and Rick head off to Biology I together.

"So… You and Tom."

"What about us?"Kate asks.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"I didn't think I had to mention it."Kate says.

There was an awkward silence.

"So… What are you doing after school today?"Rick asks to break the awkward silence as they get their afternoon school stuff out of their lockers.

"Oh. Tom and I are going on a date."Kate says and Rick can't help but feel a pang of jealousy inside him.

Just then the bell rings.

Kate and Rick dash off to Biology I.

When they get to the class, they see all of the lab tables taken except one.

They both sit down next to each other just as the final bell rings.

Just then, the biology teacher walks in.

"Hello students! I'm Mr. Byatt! You probably recognize my last name because of my kids, Benji, William, Bailey, and Tessa. If any of you students ever need to talk whether it's about biology, science, or anything else, I'm here. Now let's get started."Mr. Byatt says before he takes attendance and starts talking about what they were going to be doing this year.

After Biology I, and Algebra II, Kate and Rick headed off to their 7th period class; creative writing.

Rick remembers Tom say he had this class with Kate. Oh no. That meant he had to watch Tom and Kate be all lovey-dovey with each other for a whole 50 minutes.

Tom smiles when he sees Kate walking in the doorway of class for creative writing. He already picked a seat in the back, and had a seat next to him saved for Kate.

Kate went back to hang with Tom, so Rick picked a seat a couple seats away from them.

While Rick was taking his folder, binder, notebook, and pencil out for creative writing, Tom and Kate proceed to make out.

Rick zips back up his bag, and sits back up on his chair. He turns when he hears the sound of someone kissing. He soon regrets turning his head when he sees Tom and Kate making out.

"Can't they do that somewhere private? Somewhere where I don't have to see it or listen to their lips smacking together." Rick thinks to himself.

Just then, Lanie, Kevin, Jenny, and Meredith come walking in the class.

"Girl, can't you find somewhere else to make-out with your boyfriend? Preferably not in front of the whole class."Lanie comments and Tom and Kate finally break apart at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, Lanie."Kate says blushing.

"So, what are we doing this weekend for your birthday, Kate?"

"Well, my parents both have to go out of town for their jobs. They'll be gone Friday through Saturday."Kate says and Meredith immediately grins.

"Party at Kate's house!"Meredith yells and Kate groans.

"A party it is then."Kate says.

"Who do you want to invite?"Lanie asks.

"All of you guys of course. Some of my cousins. I guess anyone that wants to come."Kate says.

"Awesome. Friday?"Lanie asks and Kate nods.

"Tell everyone not to be at my house till 9. My parents won't be gone for sure until 7, and I need time to get ready and set up everything."Kate says and Lanie nods.

"9 it is."Lanie repeats before the teacher walks into the room and class starts.

"Alright class. Welcome to your first day of high school. Today we will be writing a 2 page essay about how our summer was."The teacher instructs.

After creative writing, Kate, Rick, Kevin, Jenny, Lanie, and Meredith all headed to their child development class.

"Do you have any siblings?"Rick asks Kate as they walk together to their child development class.

"Nope. I'm an only child. You?"

"Me too. I've always wanted a sibling though. I practically begged my mother for years."

"Me too."Kate says smiling at him.

Soon enough, they were at their next class.

"Oh no."Kate says frowning when they reach the doorway of the class.

"What is it?"Rick asks.

"That's Madison Muston sitting back there. I can't stand her. She flirts with Tom all the time and I heard she talks about me behind my back."Kate says before they walk in.

Both Kate and Rick pick a seat in the front row of the classroom, trying to avoid Kate's arch nemesis.

Kevin and Jenny also sat in the front row, but Lanie and Meredith sat in the way back.

Kate was just getting her stuff for this class out of her schoolbag when she feels a harsh tap on her shoulder.

She turns around and immediately regrets it.

"Hi, Kate."Madison Muston greets her evilly with her eyes all over Rick.

AN: I know. You might hate me for stopping there, but I wanted to get another chapter out. Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I got bad road rash a few days ago, and it's just finally getting better. I've had my mind very occupied lately. I also just picked my classes for the school year. My air mattress (which I sleep on), was acting up last night. My mom was all pissy because I had to wake her up in the middle of the night so she could re-pump air into it for me. It deflated again by the time I woke up this morning though. I seriously hope it's not broken. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. More back-story stuff to come. The next chapter will pick up where this one leaves off. Sorry for the long author's note. Next chapter should be up very soon. Thanks for reading! - Jessica


	4. Conflicted Feelings

AN: Hello, fellow readers! I wanna take a moment to respond to a couple reviews. Madison Muston is a different Maddie than Kate's best friend Maddie. More of Madison Muston's back-story with Kate will be revealed in this chapter. Now, I'm sure you've all heard about the death of Robin Williams by now. I am very shocked and deeply saddened by it. I've struggled with depression the past 3 years, and know what it feels like to wanna give up in life. When I'm feeling down, I always try to bring up my mood. I've thought about killing myself a few times when I've gotten really depressed, but I never had the heart to do it. I've gotten a lot better over the last 9 months though. I don't say I wanna kill myself all the time anymore, which is a good thing. Sometimes I like to get personal with people, to help them better understand my life. This chapter is dedicated to Robin Williams, and for everyone out there who has struggled or is still struggling with depression or mental illness. – Jessica

Chapter 4

"Hi, Madison."Kate tries to say nicely but it comes out in a bitchy tone.

"Who is this cutie sitting next to you?"Madison says winking at Rick, who looks uncomfortable.

"Why can't you ask him yourself?"Kate says and Madison glares at her.

"Fine. I have no use in you anyway."Madison says before sitting on top of Rick's desk.

"Hi handsome. What's your name?"Madison asks in a sexy voice and Rick swallows hard.

"Uhmm… Rick Rodgers."Rick responds weakly.

Madison Muston was a gorgeous girl, but not as stunning as Kate.

"Are you new to the school district?"

"Yeah. I moved here over the summer from LA."

"LA? Impressive. I've been there quite a few times."Madison says and flips her hair.

Meanwhile, Kate rolls her eyes as she watches the uncomfortable exchange.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, but…"Rick starts to say but Madison interrupts him.

"Good. Why don't we go on a date sometime? Here's my number."Madison says quickly and slaps down a piece of paper with her number on it on Rick's desk before sliding back to the floor.

"Oh, and Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard you're having a party at your house Friday night. I'll see you there."Madison says ignoring Kate's glare and winking at Rick before walking back to her seat in the back.

"Ughh… I want to hit her in the face so bad."Kate says clenching her fists.

"I don't really want to go on a date with her."Rick says and Kate grabs the piece of paper with Madison's number on it.

"Do you want this?"Kate asks angrily and Rick shakes his head.

Kate crumples up the paper, and throws it in the trash can.

Just then, the bell rings and the teacher walks in to start class.

Rick can't help but stare at Kate's face the whole class. Anger just took over her whole body, and it was clearly visible.

"Who is this Madison Muston, and why does Kate hate her so much?"Rick wonders to himself the whole class.

Before he knew it, the class was over, and Kate quickly stood up to go to her next one.

Rick quickly followed her out into the hall.

"Hey! What's with you and that Madison Muston? It seems like you two have a deeper rift going on than you're telling me."Rick tries to probe gently as they walk to their last class of the day, French II.

Kate clenches her fist again before opening up to Rick.

"We were friends since Kindergarten. That all changed in 6th grade when she joined the cheerleading squad and started to hang-out with other people. She got really snobby and became a bully. She's gotten better with her bullying, but she still says really mean things about people behind their backs. She spread around the school last year that Maddie wasn't a virgin anymore which is totally not true. Maddie was crying and embarrassed for weeks. We got in a big fight, and haven't talked to each other ever since. I also hate how she practically clings to Tom all the time. Every time I see her around him, she's either staring at him seductively or flirting with him. I usually don't like to call people names, but she's a flat out slut."Kate says.

Rick stays quiet the whole time she talks, processing everything she says.

"Rick?"Kate asks bringing Rick out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't hang-out with her."

"I promise. I don't want anything to do with her."Rick says and gives her a sweet smile which she happily returns.

"Thanks Rick. I really appreciate it. I only just met you this morning, and you're already the sweetest guy I've ever met."Kate says and Rick's heart fills with warmth.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thanks Kate."Rick says and grabs her hand.

Kate swallows hard in order to hide her gasp as she feels Rick's warm hand on hers.

Soon enough they were at French II.

Rick and Kate smile each other as they walk into French II together.

They both sit next to each other in the very back row.

There was a silence between Kate and Rick while they waited for their final class of the day to start. Not an uncomfortable silence though; a peaceful one.

Kate's mind was far from silent though. She couldn't stop thinking about Rick or Tom.

"What was I thinking? Flirting with Rick, again? What would Tom think about this? Do I even wanna still be with Tom? He doesn't treat me as sweetly as Rick does. This school year is definitely going to be a complicated one. "Kate rants again and again in her head.

What was she getting herself into?

AN: I know. You hate me for stopping at places where you want more so bad. The next chapter will be up very soon. Maybe in less than a day, actually. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I feel like I wanna keep writing and posting new chapters for a while since the juices keep flowing in my head for this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. If you ever have anything you want incorporated into the story or any ideas, don't hesitate to give them to me. I love to hear what you guys want in the story. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be up very, very soon. Thanks for reading! - Jessica


	5. Getting To Know Each Other

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back! As I said in the previous chapter, I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I feel like I can keep writing non-stop for this story, so chapters will probably be coming very fast for a while. It depends on how busy I am when I start school on September 2nd. This chapter picks up kinda where the last one left off. If you've been reading every chapter, chapter-by-chapter, than it's not too hard to understand. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. – Jessica

Chapter 5

After their last class of the day, all of the gang met up in the school parking lot; waiting for their parents to pick them up.

"What is everyone doing after school today?"Kate asks as they all wait for their parents.

"Me, Meredith, Lanie, and Jenny are going to the mall. We want you to come Kate, but you have your date with Tom tonight."Maddie says sadly and Kate frowns.

"We can find some other day this week to hang-out. "Kate says sadly.

Her relationship with Will lately has totally put her friendship with her friends on hold. Tom cared more about what they did together, than what she wanted to do with her friends and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Kevin and I are going to the batting cage. What are you doing this afternoon, Rick? Wanna come hang with us?"Javier asks and Rick feels lucky that he made some friends on the first day of school that already wanted to hang-out with him.

"Sure. I got nothing else to do. Thanks for inviting me."Rick says and Javier and Kevin fist bump him.

Just then, Kate's mom pulls up in her car.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"Kate says as she and Tom hop into her mom's car.

"Did you guys have a good first day of school?"Johanna Beckett asks the gang and they all agreed that they had a good day.

Kate's mom pulls away and Rick looks sadly at the backseat where Kate and Tom are currently smiling at each other.

"I wonder if Mr. and Mrs. Beckett have an idea of how big Kate's birthday party is gonna be on Friday."Lanie says.

"I don't know, but I hope they don't get mad about it."Jenny says.

Jenny was clearly the most responsible one in the group. Besides Kevin, of course.

"We gotta make sure Kate's dad doesn't find out that Kate is dating Tom or else he'll be pissed and won't let Kate have her party."Maddie says and Rick looks around at the group, confused.

"Why would her dad be pissed about her dating Tom?"Rick asks.

"Tom's dad is a lawyer who works with Kate's mom…"Lanie starts but then Maddie interrupts.

"Who is also a lawyer."Maddie interrupts and Lanie glares at her.

"Obviously Maddie."Lanie says annoyingly before continuing what she was saying.

"Anyway, Tom's dad is not a very nice guy. He repeatedly says rude things to Kate's mom. He's just not nice to anyone. Kate's dad found out one day about Tom's dad saying such terrible things to Johanna, that he actually punched the guy in the face. In the middle of their boss's office. So, every time anyone even brings up Tom's dad in front of Mr. Beckett, he gets very angry. So, please don't even bring Tom or his family up, Rick."Lanie says and Rick nods.

Just then, Kevin's mom pulled up.

"Hi guys! Hope you had a great first day!"Kevin's mom says sweetly out the car window.

Kevin gestures Rick to come over and meet his mom.

"Mom, this is Rick. He's now a part of our group."Kevin says and Rick shakes Kevin's mothers hand kindly.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ryan."Rick says kindly.

"Nice to meet you too, Rick. Are you coming with the boys to the batting cage tonight?"

"Yes he is."Kevin says as they all take their seats in the car.

"Alright. You'll just have to let me know where to drop you off later, hunny."Mrs. Ryan says sweetly before driving away.

As soon as the boys and Mrs. Ryan disappear out of the parking lot, Lanie turns towards the other girls.

"That Rick is super cute. We need to get him and Kate together."Lanie says abruptly.

"But what about Tom?"Maddie asks.

"All of us know Kate would be better off with Rick. You see the way Tom is when Kate's not around. He's basically dating half of the freshman girls."Lanie says.

"That's true. Sadly, I overheard him and a couple of his football buddies talking about Kate in a not very nice way."Jenny said with a frown on her face.

"What do you mean?"Meredith asks and Jenny takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Tom was talking about how he couldn't wait till him and Kate were 16, so they could finally sleep together. His buddies were saying that Kate was super hot, and totally screwable, and Tom agreed."

"That's gross. Pigs."Lanie says and all of the girls agreed.

"We have to get them to break up. We have to show Kate how Tom really is when she's not around."Lanie says and all of the girls agreed.

They were so busy creating a plan that they didn't realize Lanie's mom had pulled up to the curb and was waiting for them.

"How are you girls?"Lanie's mom Annette asks the girls as they hop into the car.

"Great. We all had a great first day."Lanie says.

"Glad to hear that."Mrs. Parish says as she drives the girls to the local mall.

/

"Have fun, boys! Call me when you wanna be picked up."Kevin's mom says as they get out of the car and she drives away.

"Let's grab some food first."Javier says and Kevin and Rick agree.

"What do you want Rick?"Kevin asks getting out some money from his wallet.

"You don't have to pay for me."

"It's no problem, Rick. I get payed to babysit. I got the money."Kevin says reassuringly.

"I'm just gonna have a thing of nachos and a red slushie, please."Rick says to the concessions guy.

"I'll have a hot dog, a bag of nachos, and a blue slushie."Javier orders.

"I'll have a soft pretzel and a red slushie, please."Kevin orders and then pays the guy before they grab their food and find a picnic table to sit down at.

"So Rick; tell us a little about yourself."Javier says as they sit down at an empty picnic table.

"Well, I moved here in July from Los Angeles."Rick says and Javier scoffs.

"I meant stuff we don't already know about you."He says and Kevin nods in agreement.

"Oh. Well, I turned 16 on August 25. Got held back in 6th grade for bad grades."

"I've almost gotten held back a few times. If it wasn't for good tutors/friends like Lanie, Kevin, Jenny, and Kate, I'd probably still be in middle school right now."Javier confesses.

"Yeah. I'm the smart one."Kevin says and Javier glares at him.

"Why do you always have to tell people that? By the way, I'm the tough one."Javier says and Kevin puts his hands in the air.

"That's because you always point that out to everyone."Kevin says.

'I'm Javier, and I'm a big tough guy. 'Kevin imitates Javier and Rick laughs as Javier glares at the both of them.

"Not funny, man."Javier says defensively.

"Sureee."Kevin says still chuckling.

"So, how long have you and Lanie been dating, Javier?"Rick asks.

"Almost two years man. So, don't even try to make a move on my girl."Javier says and Rick puts his hands up defensively.

"That's not what I was implying man. She's all yours."Rick says.

"Jenny and I have been dating since 6th grade."Kevin says and smiles.

"And you've been inseparable ever since."Javier says.

"So, Rick. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"Javier asks.

"I just broke up with my ex right before I moved here. We didn't really wanna do the long distance thing. Cierra was a nice girl and all but her parents were kinda strict."Rick says.

"Sounds like my parents."Javier says with a frown on his face.

"Javier's parents are very strict. They're all about grades."Kevin says.

"I'm more of a sports guy. I naturally don't do the best in school no matter how hard I try. I've always been that way. My parents think I can change that. It really gets on my nerves. They like that I'm dating Lanie though. She's a really smart girl."Javier says and smiles as soon as he mentions Lanie.

"Wasn't she talking about going into the medical field?"Kevin asks as they finish their snacks.

"Yeah. She just started bringing it up last week. She's really been looking into it already."Javier says proudly of his girlfriend.

"So, do you have your permit yet Rick?"Kevin asks.

"Yep. Got it on my birthday actually. I've been driving around my mom's car a little already. She always takes a zantax before she lets me drive with her."Rick says and Javier and Kevin laugh.

"Man, I can't wait till you get your license. Finally, someone in our group can drive us all around."Javier says and Kevin agrees.

"My parents are nosy as hell about my whereabouts. Especially my mom. I always have to lie and sneak around. Even when I'm not doing anything bad."Javier says.

"That sucks man. My dad left my mom and I when I was 5. We never heard from him again. My mom is nosy, but she's not strict at all."Rick says.

"Lucky you."Javier says and they all get up and throw away their food before Javier pays for them to practice in the batting cage.

The boys start to practice; swinging the bat and hitting each ball as they swing by.

Before they knew it, it was 6pm already.

Javier and Rick put back the bats and helmets as Kevin called his mom.

20 Minutes Later, they were all in Mrs. Ryan's car.

"So, Rick. Where do you live? Give me your exact address. I'll put it on my gps."Mrs. Ryan says and Rick gives her his address.

"I live in an apartment building on 1306 Felix Street; it's in the city."Rick says and Mrs. Ryan nods before putting in his address and driving there.

30 Minutes Later, they get to Rick's apartment building.

"Can you walk up yourself, hunny?"Mrs. Ryan asks sweetly and Rick nods politely.

"I got it Mrs. Ryan. Thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it."Rick says.

"No problem, Rick. Anytime."Mrs. Ryan responds nicely.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow at school!"Rick says waving at them from the sidewalk of his apartment building.

/

AN: Hope you liked it! The next chapter will pick up with Jenny, Lanie, Maddie, and Meredith at the mall. The chapter after that will be Tom and Kate's date. BTW, I still haven't found out how I wanna incorporate Josh and Roy Montgomery into this story yet. I would love some ideas from you guys. I'm thinking about introducing Josh as a student in the middle of the school year. I'm gonna have a poll on my profile page, so check it out and please vote. Martha will be introduced within the next few chapters. I am probably going to end up making this story 100 chapters long. I'll most likely do a sequel if I get enough people begging for one at the end of this story. Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! - Jessica


	6. Tom and Kate's Date

AN: Hey guys! So sorry for the wait. Since I started school September 2nd, I haven't had time to write until today. I've just been too tired and busy with studying to get any writing done. I will seriously try my best to update a lot during the school year, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I have a poll question on my profile, so I would really appreciate if you answered that. I also love your feedback. I really appreciate every review I get. It makes me happy that people like this story. – Jessica

Chapter 6

Kate's mom drops her and Tom off at one of the local movie theaters for their date.

"Have fun, kiddos. I'll be back in 2 hours to pick you up."Johanna says before driving away.

"What movie do you wanna see?"Tom asks.

"I think I wanna see If I Stay. It looks like a good movie."Kate says and Tom agrees before they go over to the concession stand to get their tickets and snacks.

"Two tickets for If I Stay. 1 large popcorn with butter. 2 packs of m&ms. 1 Pepsi. 1 coke."Tom orders for them.

"That will be $32.58."The lady at the concession stand named Lucy says.

Tom gives the money to the lady before Kate could even get her wallet out of her purse.

"Tom, you don't have to pay for all of that. I can pitch in."Kate protests but he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I got it babe."Tom says and they get their tickets and snacks before heading over to their movie.

They find 2 seats in the very last row and sit down.

There were only about 10 other people in the movie theater, but Kate always liked sitting in the last row. Sitting up close to the big screen gave her headaches.

"So, what do you think about that Rick guy?"Tom asks as they wait for the previews to start.

"He's nice."Kate says nonchalantly. She didn't want Tom to know that she thought Rick was cute.

"Yeah, he is. I just don't want him coming in and swooping up my girl."Tom says and he puts his arm around her.

"That's not gonna happen."Kate lies.

She snuggles into him as the previews start.

/

When the movie ends, Tom and Kate throw away their trash before waiting outside for her mom.

"That was a good movie."Tom comments as they wait quietly for Kate's mom to come pick them up.

"Yes, it was."Kate says back.

They were silent until Kate's mom picked them up 10 minutes later.

"How was the movie?"Johanna Beckett asks as they started to drive away from the movie theater.

"Good. Sad though."Tom says and Kate nods in agreement.

"Sounds like a movie I would want to see. Maybe I'll take your father to see it soon."Johanna says and Kate holds back a laugh.

"Mom, why do you always want to see every teen flick I watch?"Kate asks and Johanna shrugs.

"Not all movies you consider to be 'teen flicks', are actually just for teens, Kate."

"Whatever."Kate says and looks silently out the window the whole way to Tom's house.

Tom, too occupied with texting his buddies on his phone, doesn't notice that there's something on Kate's mind that is bugging her.

Johanna definitely notices though and makes a mental reminder to ask Kate about it after they drop off Tom.

/

25 Minutes Later

"Bye Kate. See you tomorrow."Tom says giving Kate a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mrs. Beckett! Thanks for the ride!"Tom says as he hops out of the car in front of his house.

"No problem Tom! Anytime! See you soon!"Johanna says waving at him before she drives away.

Kate, who now is sitting in the front passenger seat, still remains silent.

"What's on your mind, Kate?"Johanna asks gently as they drive back to their house.

After Kate still remains silent after a couple minutes, Johanna speaks up.

"Come on, Kate. You know you can tell me anything."Johanna says and Kate sighs before speaking up.

"I don't think I wanna be with Tom anymore."Kate says quietly.

"Why?"Johanna asks.

"He keeps annoying me. I guess I'm just falling out of love with him. Plus, he ignores me all the time. The only time he actually looks like he's paying attention to me is when we're around our friends, and he just wants to show me off."

"I'm sorry Kate. Are you going to break up with him?"

"Probably. I mean, I hate sneaking around behind dad too. It's not fair that he doesn't even know Tom and I have been dating and it's been a year."

"When are you thinking about breaking up with him?"Johanna asks as she pulls into their garage and turns off the car as the garage doors close.

"Soon. Very soon."

/

AN: Alright, I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter so please give your honest opinion about how YOU feel about it. The next chapter will be with Lanie, Jenny, Meredith, and Maddie at the mall. Please answer my poll question at the top of my profile page. I would really appreciate if you'd answer it. Once again, so sorry for the wait. School has been taking a toll on me. I've already gotten sick for a week. A week of not very good sleep really screws up your body. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. - Jessica


	7. Devising the Plan

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait again. My sister Megan had another little girl on October 2nd, so I was waiting for my second little niece to arrive. Her name is Penelope Quinn. My grandpap was also in the hospital for a few weeks after having life or death surgery (which he thankfully survived). School has been taking a toll on me lately too. I've been working really hard in school, so I haven't had the time to write. Anyway, here's the next chapter. This chapter is of Lanie, Jenny, Meredith, and Maddie at the mall. I want to make a note for chapter 5. At the beginning of it, I mistook Will for Tom. I still have that poll for this story at the top of my profile. Please answer it. I'd really appreciate it. Hope you like the chapter! – Jessica

Chapter 7

Lanie's mom pulls into a parking space, and the girls hop out.

"Text or call me when you girls are ready to leave the mall."Mrs. Parish says before disappearing inside the mall.

Lanie, Jenny, Maddie, and Meredith all walk in the mall and head over to the food court.

"Alright, girls. We need to make a plan to get Tom and Kate to break up."Lanie says as they all get situated at a table.

"Shouldn't we just tell Kate about what we heard Tom and his friends say?"Jenny asks.

"Yeah, we'll tell her, but I don't know if that will convince her enough to break up with him."Lanie says.

"How about we tell Kate's dad what's going on?"Meredith suggests.

"That would be a terrible idea! Mr. Beckett would murder Tom."Maddie says dramatically.

"Here's what we're going to do."Lanie says before laying out a plan on a piece of paper.

"First, I am going to ask Kate how she feels about Rick. Next, I'm going to ask her how she feels about Tom. Then, I'm going to tell her what Jenny heard Tom and his friends saying about her. Next, I'll try to explain to her why she should break up with Tom. Finally, if all that doesn't work, we're just gonna have to deal with them being together."Lanie says while she writes down the plan on a piece of paper.

"Their relationship really puts a burden on Kate's relationship with us. She doesn't get to hang-out with us as much as she used to, because Tom always wanted her to be by his side. It's like she's stuck to him. It's annoying."Maddie says and everyone else agrees.

"Let's go get some food."Lanie says and they all stand up and get their food.

Jenny and Meredith get a chicken salad. Maddie and Lanie get sushi.

After the girls finish eating, they walk around the mall (mostly window-shopping).

An hour later, the girls are ready to go home, so they text Lanie's mom saying they're ready to leave.

10 Minutes later, Mrs. Parish is driving Jenny, Maddie, and Meredith back to their houses.

"Bye girls. See you soon."Mrs. Parish says to each one as she drops them off at their house.

/

AN: Hope you liked it. I know it was short, but in reward for that, I can write a couple more chapters and post them before I go back to school on Monday. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, please answer my poll question at the top of my profile. That will still be open for a while to answer. I will let you guys know when I will be closing the poll. Thanks for reading! – Jessica


	8. Fancy Flirting

AN: I'm back! Anyways, the poll question at the top of my profile is still open. Please answer that. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, answered my poll question, and DM'd me about this story. It really means a lot to me from the bottom of my heart. This is going to be a really long chapter as a reward. It picks up at the beginning of the next day. It's the 2nd day of school. I also changed their school schedules around a little bit. Sorry for that. I have them all organized on my computer though. If you ever have any questions about that, review your question or PM me. Thanks for reading! Hope you like the chapter! – Jessica

Chapter 8

Kate got up a lot easier this morning. She immediately started getting ready, but not without Tom and Rick crossing into her thoughts.

"Should I talk to Tom today? Should I break up with him today? What if he gets mad at me?"Kate thinks to herself as she brushes her teeth, and then her hair.

She keeps her hair down today. She likes to have it down when she's worrying about something.

"What about Rick? How do I really feel about him? I only just met him yesterday."Kate thinks to herself as she picks out her outfit for the day.

Jean shorts that end at her knees. A plain white T-shirt. A pair of light blue sneakers.

Kate does her makeup lightly before grabbing her schoolbag and purse and heading downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie. What would you like for breakfast this morning?"Johanna asks as Kate goes to the fridge.

"Bacon and toast with strawberry jelly, please."Kate says as she pours herself a glass of milk and sits next to her dad at the kitchen table.

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning, Katie-bug. Hope you have a great day at school today. I gotta leave early for work this morning. I'll see you later."Jim says as he gives Kate a kiss on the cheek and then Johanna a kiss on her lips before leaving for work.

Kate quickly finishes her breakfast, and her mom drops her off at school.

/

Rick gently eases out of bed this morning; his mind immediately thinking about Kate.

"I really like her. Too bad she's dating Tom."Rick thinks to himself as he gets a shower, brushes his teeth and hair, and picks out something to wear.

He puts on a pair of blue jeans, a plain dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue sneakers before heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning darling. "His mother immediately greets him cheerfully as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning mother."Rick says and pours himself a glass of milk.

"How was your first day yesterday?"

"Great. Made a bunch of new friends. I really like the people here. I even hung out with a couple of my new friends yesterday afternoon. We went to the batting cage."

"That's great to hear, darling. Any girls you have your eye on, yet?"His mother asks nosily.

"There's this girl named Kate. I really like her. She has a boyfriend though."Rick says sadly.

"I'm sorry darling. You know there are plenty of girls out there who would love to go out with you."

"I know. But, I really like this Kate girl."

"Just wait, and see if she's still with her boyfriend down the line if you really like her. If she isn't, ask her out."

Rick finished his bowl of cereal (cinnamon toast crunch), and glass of milk.

"I'll be home tonight, darling, if you want to talk. I don't have any Broadway shows or anything yet. I'm looking into a couple of them though. "Martha Rodgers says to her son.

"Thanks mom."

"Have a good day at school. See you later."Martha kisses her son on the cheek and gives him a hug.

Rick grabs his schoolbag and waits outside their apartment building for the school bus to arrive.

/

Rick spots Kate as soon as he walks into the school. She's standing at her locker talking to Lanie, Jenny, Maddie, and Meredith.

Rick quickly stops at his own locker which is right next to the front doors of the school, and grabs what he needs for Period 1.

Just as he locks his locker, Kevin and Javier stop at their lockers, which are right near his.

"Hey Rick."Kevin greets him as he organizes his stuff.

"Hey man."Javier greets him as he grabs his Spanish textbook and folder.

"Hey guys."Rick greets them before heading over to where the girls were talking.

/

"Good morning, Kate. "The girls all greet her as she gets her English stuff out of her locker.

"Hey girls."

"Kate, I need to talk to you privately today."Lanie says.

"After school?"Kate asks confused as to why Lanie wants to talk to her privately so bad.

"Sure. Are you free to hang-out this afternoon?"

"Yeah. I'll just text my mom later telling her I won't be home for dinner."

"Okay. I'll text my mom saying you're going to be hanging-out tonight at our house. She'll pick us both up when school ends.

"Okay."

"See you second period."Lanie says before walking to her first class of the day, Advanced Academic Geometry.

"That was weird. Do you girls know why Lanie wants to talk to me so badly?"Kate asks Jenny, Maddie, and Meredith.

"No. I don't know anything about it. See you later Kate."Maddie says nervously as she practically runs to her first class, French II.

"That was suspicious."Kate says.

"I have to go. I'll see you later Kate."Meredith says as she heads to her first class, French II.

Only Jenny is left standing there.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I promised Lanie I'd let her talk to you herself."Jenny says apologetically.

"It's fine Jenny."Kate says to her politely.

"I'm gonna go to English. I'll see you there."Jenny says as she walks to Advanced Academic English I.

"Why are they all acting so weird?"Kate thinks to herself just as she sees Rick walking over to her.

"Hey Rick."She greets him with a smile.

"Hey Kate."Rick greets her back with the same smile.

"Ready to go to first period?"He asks her and she nods before she locks up her locker.

"So, how do you like this school so far?"Kate asks Rick as they walk to Advanced Academic English I together.

"I really like it."

"That's good."

"How was your date with Tom yesterday?"Rick asks and then immediately regrets it.

"It was okay. Please don't tell anybody, but… I'm thinking about breaking up with him soon. Very soon. I just don't like him as much anymore as I used to. "Kate says with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry Kate."Rick says politely and Kate smiles at him.

"Thanks Rick. So, any girls you wanna ask out yet?"Kate asks him suddenly and Rick's heart practically stops.

"Uhmm… Uhhh… There's one girl, but she has a boyfriend at the moment."Rick says trying not to stutter but it comes out nervously.

He hopes Kate doesn't figure out it's her that he's talking about.

"Please don't tell me it's Madison Muston."Kate says.

"No. It's definitely not her."

"Good."Kate says and lets out a sigh as they get to Advanced Academic English I and walk in and sit down.

/

"See you next period."Kate says to Rick as they go their separate ways to their second period class.

"See ya."Rick says.

/

"Was Rick talking about me when he was talking about a girl he wanted to ask out, but she had a boyfriend at the moment?"Kate thinks to herself as she walks to Art I.

Kate decides to herself that she's gonna talk to Tom when school ends, and break up with him.

"Alright class. Today, we are going to be drawing a light outline of our faces. Each one of you is going to be provided with a little mirror. Draw what you see in that mirror. Draw your face, hair, the top of your shirt. Anything that you see in that mirror; including the background stuff like the backs of other people. Please write your first and last name on the back of your drawing. You can do your drawing vertically or horizontally on the paper. It doesn't matter. Try not to erase too much. When you're done, please put it in the period 2 drawer."Mr. Paxton explains to the class.

Kate, Lanie, Maddie, Jenny, and Meredith all sit at one table together.

They all grab a piece of long white paper and a small mirror.

They all sit down and get to work.

/

Soon enough, it was lunch for everyone in the gang.

"What's for lunch today? I'm starving."Javier comments as they all sit down at their table.

"Don't you ever read the lunch menu every day when we walk in for lunch?"Lanie asks.

"They say it over the announcements every morning too."Jenny says.

"Sorry. Sometimes I don't pay attention."Javier says shrugging.

"Obviously."Kate says.

"Chicken Cordon Bleu, Chicken Parmesan, Spaghetti with meat sauce, Spaghetti with butter, or Chicken Alfredo."Javier reads off the lunch menu for the day.

"The salads for today are Steak, Chicken, Ham, or Egg."Maddie comments.

"The soups for today are Wedding, Chicken Noodle, Tomato, Cream Chowder, potato, chili, or cream of broccoli."Jenny says.

"The sandwiches and hoagies today are ham & cheese, pbj, blt, or meatball."Rick says.

They all get up and get their lunches after they figure out what they want for lunch.

Kevin and Jenny get Spaghetti with butter and cream of broccoli soup.

Javier gets a meatball hoagie and a bowl of chili.

Lanie gets Chicken Parmesan and a bowl of wedding soup.

Maddie and Meredith get Chicken Alfredo and a bowl of wedding soup.

Kate gets Spaghetti with meat sauce and a bowl of wedding soup.

Rick gets Chicken Parmesan and a bowl of tomato soup.

Tom gets Chicken Cordon Bleu and a bowl of tomato soup.

Kate talks to Tom as little as possible at lunch. She hopes he doesn't notice.

As they were all in the middle of eating, the principal read some announcements over the speakers.

"Good afternoon students. I hope you all have been having a great school year so far. I just wanna make a few announcements, so please listen closely. There will be sign-up forms for sports and after-school activities in the office. The sports offered this school year will be football, cheerleading, swimming, wrestling, baseball, softball, volleyball, soccer, tennis, lacrosse, basketball, cross country, and track & field. Football, baseball, and wrestling will only be for males this school year. Softball and volleyball are only for girls this school year. Clubs you can choose from are chess, board game, cat, dog, animals, sports, newspaper, yearbook, art, computer, computer gaming, boys, girls, writing, book, drawing, guitar, glee, music, studying, academic decathlon, cooking, physiology, psychology, teacher appreciation, gossip, and movie club. All forms to sign up for these things will be in the office this whole week. Deadline to sign up for any of these things is next Monday. Thank you for listening students. Have a great day!"Principal Mr. Doward says over the speakers.

Soon, lunch was over and everyone in the group went to their 7th period class.

/

"So… Is there anything you're thinking about signing up for this school year?"Kate asks Rick as they head to French II together.

"I'm definitely gonna sign up for football, and swimming. We have drama together, so I am obviously doing that too. I don't know if I'm going to sign up for a club yet. How about you?"Rick asks.

"Volleyball and swimming. I am doing drama…obviously. I am also playing the violin. I'm not sure about signing up for any clubs yet either."

"You play the violin?"Rick asks and Kate nods.

"That's cool. I always find people who play an instrument interesting. The amount of patience it takes to play an instrument is tremendous. I did percussion through all of middle school. I enjoyed it, but it wasn't easy. It made my mom crazy though when I would practice all night on the weekends."Rick says and Kate smiles at him.

"So… You find me interesting?"Kate asks Rick in a sweet way.

"Of course I do. It doesn't matter if you play the violin or not, I'd still find you interesting."Rick smiles and Kate smiles back at him sweetly.

"That's a sweet compliment. Thanks Rick."

"No problem."

"By the way; are you trying to 'woo' me by proving you are exceptionally articulate?"Kate asks.

"I'm not the one using long words."Rick flirts back at her and she grins at him.

"So… What are you doing after-school today?'Rick asks her.

"I'm gonna hang-out with Lanie at her house for a while. Then, I'm gonna go over to Tom's. I need to talk to him about something important. "

They get to French II and sit down in their seats next to each other.

"Hey Kate?"Rick asks before class starts.

"Yeah?"

"Je vous aime vraiment."Rick says to her just before the bell rings.

She smiles at him before the teacher walks in and begins instructing the class.

/

AN: Hope you liked the chapter. I'm pretty sure it's the longest one I've written for this story so far. Expect long chapters to come. I was sick for a week (which sucked terribly). School is obviously an energy deprivement. My birthday was last Sunday (I felt terrible the whole day; what a great birthday). Btw, je vous aime vraiment means "I really like you" in French. Well, at least that's what Google translated it into for me. I take French I, so I don't know French to that extent yet. My poll question for this story is still open. Feel free to answer that if you haven't already. I have the schedules for everyone in the gang in sticky notes on my computer so I can keep semi-organized for this story. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up soon. Please feel free to leave a review. - Jessica


End file.
